honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Personnel in the Cerberus System
Allied armed forces in the Cerberus System appeared, when Cruiser Squadron 18 senior staff POWs escaped from PNS Tepes and destroyed it. It resulted with seizing by them Hades planetary prison and freeing prisoners there, creating the Elysian Space Navy and the biggest prison escape in history. Initial resorces Allied CruRon 18 senior personnel Senior personnel of the CruRon 18 was captured on Oct 23, 1911 PD, when HMS Prince Adrian was defeated in the Adler System. They were acompanied during their escapce from the StateSec vessel [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] by Commander Warner Caslet, former operation officer at Admiral Theisman's staff, liaison officer to captured CruRon 18 personnel on PNS Tepes. In order of seniority: # Commodore Honor Harrington with her treecat companion Nimitz, RMN, CO, CruRon 18 - after seizing Camp Charon she started to act as Admiral in the Grayson Space Navy servicerefered as Fleet Admiral in fact - "she wore the blue-on-blue of Grayson, with the five six-pointed stars of her current Grayson rank", # Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon, RMN, CO, [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]], # Major/Colonel Andrew LaFollet, Harrington Guard/Grayson Army - Grayson Marine Corps, # Commander Solomon Marchant, GSN, XO, ''Jason Alvarez'', # Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya, RMN, Chief Medical Officer on GNS Jason Alvarez, # Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine, RMN, EW officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, Erewhon Navy, astronavigation officer, CruRon 18 staff # Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf, RMN, tactical officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene, RMN, astronavigation officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Russell Sanko, RMN, communications officer, HMS Prince Adrian, # Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew, GSN, intelligence officer, CruRon 18 staff, # Ensign Carson Clinkscales, GSN, flag lieutenant, CruRon 18 staff, # Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher, RMN, CIC senior noncom, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness, RMN, pinnace flight engineer, CruRon 18 staff servicealways toghther with Prescott Tremaine, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Linda Barstow, RMN, Chief of the Bay, Boat Bay Two, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Tamara O’Jorgenson, RMN, senior environmental technician, HMS Prince Adrian, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Harris, RMN, helmsman, HMS Prince Adrian, K.I.A. during assault on Camp Charon, # Senior Chief Petty Officer Halburton, RMN, HMS Prince Adrian, K.I.A. during assault on Camp Charon. Prisoners from Hades There were over 175 thousands of collaborative prisoners on Hades. Most of them were members of the armed forces belonged to states annexed by the People's Republic of Haven, like: * Pegasus System Navyannexed c.a. 1845 P.D., one of the very first Havenite conquests, * Gaston Space Forces and Gaston Marinesannexed c.a. 1845 P.D., * San Martin Navyannexed c.a. 1870 P.D. or 1880 P.D., * Lowell Space Navy, * Alto Verde Navyin 1886 P.D. still independent (Jaynes), * Jameston System Navy, * Sarawak System Navyannexed c.a. 1870 P.D.. In fact only minor part of them was transported on Styx and employed there or at the Elysian Space Navy. Inmates from Camp Inferno There were incarcerated 612 most dangerous inmates in the Camp Inferno, when escapee from PNS Tepes got there. There were no allied POWs sent. Known inmates from Inferno were: * Commodore Jesus Ramirez, from former San Martin Navy, Commanding Officer of Camp Inferno, * Captain Harriet Benson, from former Pegasus System Navy, Executive Officer of Camp Inferno, * Commander Albert Hurst, from former Helmsport Navy, * Lieutenant Stephenson, from former Lowell Space Navy, appointed as Commodore Harrington's assistant, not refered after assault on Camp Charon, * Lieutenant Henri Dessouix, from former Gaston Marinesthe Gaston Navy ship Dague Marine complement, the chief tailor, * Lieutenant Dessouix' two assistant tailors, * the 'flax' provider, Havenite spy Inmates of uncertain origin * Commander Alyson Inch, assigned to ENS Farnese as chief engineer, * Commander Ushakovna, assigned to Charon Control, * Lieutenant Commander Dumfries, assigned to Charon Control, * Major Chezno, marine officer very likely, assigned to ENS Farnese (HH9), * Petty Officer Alwyn, assigned to Charon Control. Employed personnel Senior officers Admiral Harrington didn't established her regular staff. However she organized common meetings with all officers in charge with crucial branches and their deputies. In everyday routine Admiral Harrington was generally contacted through her de facto XO, Captain McKeon. Only Rear Admiral Styles was subordinated directly to her, but that way he was excluded from tactical chain of command. That senior officers in the Cerberus System were: * Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - de facto Executive Officer, charged with naval duties later, * Rear Admiral Harold Styles - Commanding Officer of the personnel branch, arrested for insubordination when [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] was seized, * Commander Synthia Gonsalves - second in command in the personnel branch, joined when the military tribunal was disbanded, later - Commanding Officer of the personnel branch, Commanding Officer of the first evacuation flight and skipper on [[ENS Sabine|ENS Sabine]], * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - Commanding Officer of the Camp Charon, charged with naval duties later, * Captain Harriet Benson - Executive Officer of the Camp Charon, charged with naval duties later, * Commodore Gaston Simmons - Commanding Officer on Hades - he replaced Commodore Ramirez and Rear Admiral Styles, * Commander Solomon Marchant - responsible for security flights, member of computer attack team, charged with naval duties later, * Commander Warner Caslet - Admiral Harrington's assistant, in charge with Havenite communications procedure, employed on ENS Farnese later. Camp Charon After succesful assault on Camp Charon Infernoites took direct command there. Known and possible positions were: * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - Commanding Officer, * Captain Harriet Benson - Executive Officer, * Lieutenant Henri Dessouix - Commanding Officer of security detailbesides his taylor's duties; Commodore Ramirez and Captain Benson were charged with other duties. * also Commander Marchant and Lieutenant Commander Metcalf were named as responsible for low level recon flights. Computer attack team Just after seizing Camp Charon a team responsible for retrieving data from StateSec databases was organized, including: * Commander Solomon Marchant, * Senior Chief Horatio Harkness, * Lieutenant Commander Prescot Tremaine, * Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, * Lieutenant (SG) Jasper Mayhew, * Master Chief Gianna Ascher. Charon Control Initially, before PNS Krashnark arrival, Charon Control was crewed by allied and nono-allied personnel, like: * Captain Harriet Benson - Camp Charon, Executive Officer, Commanding Officer of the watch * Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf - the first watchsupposition based of fact, that during visit of Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat she was in charge of the watch and Anson Lethridge was present than, Commanding Officer officer of the watch, * Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge - the first watch, Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer * Commander Susan Phillips - Captain Benson's watch, Executive Officer, * Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine - Captain Benson's watch, Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, * Lieutenant Commander Dumfries - a watch officer, * Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher - CIC specialist. Charon Control was also supported by: * Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness - Chief Cybernetist in Hades, * Commander Warner Caslet - in charge with communications with Havenite warshipsnot mentioned to belonge to any watch. During visit of Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat appeared Charon Control personnel was: * Commodore Simmons - Commanding Officerrefered before the battle of Cerberus as overall commander of Hades also, * Commander Geraldine Metcalf - the first watch, Commanding Officer, * Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge - the first watch, Communications and Electronic Warfare Officer, * Petty Officer Alwyn - the first watch, com watch. During the Shilo Force takeover appeared Charon Control personnel was: * Commander Susan Phillips - Commanding Officer, * Commander Ushakovna - senior tracking officer. During battle of Cerberus Commanding Officer of the Charon Control was Commander Susan Phillips. Medical branch Head - Surgeon Commander Fritz Montoya. Food production There were circa six hundreds of ex-slave agriculture labores on Styx. Personnel branch * Rear Admiral Harold Styles - Commanding Officer, * Commander Cynthia Gonsalvez - second in command, the next Commanding Officer. Naval branch - the Elysian Space Navy :See: Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy Military tribunal :Main article: Military Tribunal on Hades Non-naval employment of the naval personnel There were some naval personnel in Hades, refered as employed in the Command Center and Charon Control, like: * Commodore Gaston Simmons, former Jameston System Navy - named overall Hades commanderprobably junior to Jesus Ramirez, * Commander Susan Phillips, former Sarawak System Navy, IT specialist - detached to Charon Control. Especially after creating the Elysian Space Navy Charon Control was crewed by non-allied volunteers. References Category:Elysian Space Navy Category:Military